


Break Time

by Marcymoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jamison get's bored at work, Kissing, M/M, Mall AU, Rough Sex, Soldier76 is mentioned, backroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcymoo/pseuds/Marcymoo
Summary: Jamison has to tackle yet another slow day at the Skull Lord's Bazaar. He decided to make the best of his shift with a random customer.





	Break Time

Another restless day at the Skull Lord's Bazaar. Jamison leaned against the counter resting his hand against his head while the other drummed against the surface to the beat of the heavy metal playlist in the background. The store is open yet empty. His manager, Gabe went out to lunch at the moment with some blonde guy who he assumed is his best friend or boyfriend, to say the least. He chewed on his labret while he fished out his phone from one of the many pockets from his baggy shorts. He scrolled through his contacts finding Mako.

🐭-Oi Hog, the boss left on a date or somethin’ and I’m left in charge. How’s it goin’?  
🐷- Not much. Some guy wanted me to do a tattoo design  
A photo was sent of guns crossed together in front of a bull carcass.  
Jamison furrowed his brows in suspense.  
🐭- You sure the bloke ain't one of them Jackaroos?  
🐷- I guess so, he was wearing the hat.  
🐭- Crickey, then he is then.  
🐭- Much interesting than what's happening 'ere.  
🐷- Then go make some use of your time.  
He lifted his head from his phone when the store entrance rang. A man entered the store going over to the shirt shelf observing the different kinds of designs there is.  
🐭- A customer is here about time.  
🐷-At least it’s something.

Jamison watched as the customer picked up a red band shirt holding it up to his face. His green casual jacket stood out in the dim red light of the store. He brushed his dreads from his face and adjusted his glasses, making them glare despite the lack of lighting. He draped the shirt on his shoulder before picking out a black tank top that had neon green font on it. The customer caught a glimpse of Jamison and flashed him a grin before moving to the gauge stand by the cashier.

Jamison doesn’t know what is it about him that he can’t keep his eyes off of. He couldn’t tell if it’s the way he dressed or something else, either way, he looks adorable. He could barely make out the type of charisma he has, yet he seems affable.

🐭-Roadie, I’m going to make this interesting.  
🐷- What do you have in mind?  
🐭- Dunno, I’m gonna have a break with the spunk until the manager gets back.  
🐷-You mean the customer?  
🐷- You’re going to do the thing you did last time?  
🐭- ;D  
🐷-Okay, I have a client. Call you back.  
🐭- Okay mate.  
He stuffed his phone back in his pocket when the customer came to the counter pilling the items on top.  
“G’ day, what brings a cute spunk like you here?” Jamison greeted, leaning against the counter.  
“Oh? Me cute?" The customer chuckled, slightly flustered by the comment then continued. "Just a few shirts here and there.”  
Jamison hummed in response.  
The customer leaned against the countertop swiveling his finger on the surface. ‘“Pretty slow day today, isn’t it?”  
Jamison sighed, grabbing the scanner. “Yes, it is.”

“Is it just you here?” He asked.

“You can say that considering the fact that my boss is on break, it’s jus’ me for this shift.”  
He picked up the red shirt observing the design of it. A skull with headphones with white music notes sprawled above it. Then he took the green tank top which had the text I Submit To The Demon, Music! in a horned speech bubble.

“You’re into music aren't cha?” He asked with glee tinging in his voice.

“Yeah, I own a music store a couple of stores to the right of the mall."  
Jamison scanned one of the shirts then leaned against the counter. “So, are you also one of those Disc Jockeys then? I mean you look like one even without the headphones.”  
The man adjusted his glasses. “Yeah, I compose my own music for a hobby and I perform for my neighborhood.”

The customer then planted his hands excitedly on the table beaming “Enough about me I'd like to hear more about you. I love your piercings and tattoos.”  
“Thanks, my friend did them for me.”

“Gotta say you’re kinda fierce-looking.” He teased exquisitely.

Jamison was taken aback by the compliment. Nobody has ever thought of him as the attractive type even though he’s fuckable, to say the least. But, damn the way he said it sounded erotic.  
"Thanks. You wear piercings too?”  
“Yea just only gauges, but I'm not wearing them now.”  
Jamison smiled while he scanning the gauges. “I never catch your name, what is it?”  
The customer grinned. “It’s Lúcio, Jamison.”  
He finished scanning the gauges and smirked. “You read my name tag didn’t you?”  
Lúcio shrugged “How else am I supposed to know it.”  
He scanned the tank top. “Good point.”

The price appeared on the cash register screen. “That will be $28.43”

Lúcio pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

“I can jus’ offer ya a discount.” Jamison said, suddenly.

Lucio paused what he was doing. “Really? I mean I have more than enough to pay for that, but I'd love one.”

Jamison leaned against the counter. “Sure, if ya want it.” He grinned seductively, exposing his sharp teeth.

Lúcio’s eyes widen in shock at what he’s implying yet fazed by his gesture.

“S-sure, I mean we can." he stammered.

“Let’s go.” Jamison swiftly stood, moving over to the backroom door behind him. He turned to Lúcio who stood there unsure about the room.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m in charge for now. My boss won’t be back for maybe an hour or so.”  
He obliged following him to the door. “After you.” Jamison held the door open bowing and holding his hand out towards the room.  
Lúcio entered with Jamison following behind.

Jamison closed the door behind them then shoved Lúcio onto the table, taking him by surprise. He gave a mischievous grin in response to the stunned look on his face. Lúcio rested his hands against the surface of the table shuddering. Jamison could hear his heart race from an inch away, concerning him. “You alright?”  
He sighed, scratching at his head. “Yeah, just a bit startled.”

Jamison rested his hand against his chest. “Relax, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” He ran a finger under his goatee before he knelt towards his pants, taking his time unzipping them. When he pulled down his briefs his dick smacked against his cheek.  
“Sorry about that.”  
Jamison wrapped his fingers around the shaft against his cheek, gradually stroking it. “No need to be.”  
He moved his cock from his face, folding both fingers around it. He watches Lúcio flinch while his cock harden against his touch. Jamison flicked out his tongue licking at his head causing him to buck his hips.  
“Sensitive?” Jamison asked, eyes meeting the man above him.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll go easy on ya.”  
He ran his tongue along his shaft. He rolled his tongue around the slit kissing the head of his cock.  
Jamison moved his mouth to his cock about to engulf it, only to stop when he noticed the other man’s eyes widen in fear while gripping harder on the edge of the table.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Your teeth.”  
“Oh, these.” He grinned, pointing to his teeth. “Don’t be shy, I won’t bite.”  
He gripped the base of his cock wrapping his lips around the head running his tongue around it. With a thrust of his mouth, he gradually took in half of his shaft. 

A moan escaped from Lúcio’s mouth, Jamison looked up at Lúcio giggling playfully while his eyes fell half-lidded with lust. He manages to get more of him into his mouth causing a bulge to form in his throat. 

Lúcio bit his lips when he felt his teeth softly graze on the base of his dick. Worried, Jamison took his cock out of his mouth.  
“Sorry, did my teeth touch it.”  
“Yeah, but you’re not hurting me, keep going.” Lúcio reassured

Jamison continues to lap his tongue over his slit before putting his dick back in his mouth. He gradually picked up the pace sloppily getting saliva around his mouth.

Jamison released himself from his pants and ran his thumb over his slit while his free hand groped Lúcio’s buttocks. He strokes himself simultaneously while thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth, enjoying the way Lúcio moans.

Jamison’s eyes widen when Lúcio suddenly grabbed the back of his head and thrust his hips against mouth repeatedly. He rolled his eyes back moaning while his cock massaged the back of his throat. He caught a glimpse of Lúcio smiling softly at the faces he's making. He hears his voice in a soft murmur "You're so cute." The sentence alone caught him off guard causing him to choke. Lúcio's smile faded as he swiftly pulled himself out of his mouth. Jamison planted his hands on the floor hacking loudly.

Lúcio looked down worried for the cashier. “Are you alright?”  
Jamison cleared his throat “It’s all good, ya wanna continue?”  
He brushed the corner of his lips with his thumb. “You sure you're good?”

Jamison responded by running his tongue around the head of his dick, taking it back in his mouth sucking at a slower pace. Lúcio sighed blissfully leaning back against the table. Jamison grabbed the base of his cock thrusting it into his mouth causing a bulge to appear in his cheek.

He gradually picked up the tempo slurping and rolling his tongue around his cock with each thrust from his mouth. He drove him deeper into his throat wrapping his lips tightly around it sucking it hard.

“I’m cumming!” Lúcio grabbed a handful of his hair, arching his back against the table.  
Jamison shoved his cock inside his mouth while his cheeks puffed up from the amount of cum. He released his cock from his mouth gulping down his sticky release and licked his lips.  
Lúcio released his head from his grip allowing the other man to lift his head. “How was my service?” Jamison asked, catching his breath.

Lúcio leaned against the table regaining his breath from his orgasm.  
“Not too bad.” 

Jamison stared at his dick. It's still hard after the intercourse much to the cashier's joy as he still has plans for him.

Jamison snuck pass Lúcio, lifting himself up on the small table, kicking his shorts half off.  
“Want to register for our rewards?” he said, catching the attention of Lúcio who found him sitting on the table leaning against the wall seductively with his dick pulsating and leaking with precum.

Without a word, Lúcio reached out for his shirt unbuttoning it. He pulled at the collar and started peppering kisses on his neck while running his hand against his abs. He started sucking his sensitive skin on his collarbone. Jamison moaned while his dick twitched from the sensation.

“P-please put it in already.” he begged breathily.  
Lúcio pulled back having to create a hickey. “You’re so eager, alright.” He lifted both of his legs positioning himself before penetrating him slowly.  
Jamison let out a low sigh biting his bottom lip from the warmth of his dick inside him.  
Lúcio’s eyes peeked from his glasses while he looked up at Jamison smiling. “You’re used to this, aren’t you?”  
Jamison nodded his head. “Y-yeah, you’re so good at this.”  
"We've barely started." He pulled his hips back slowly.

Jamison threw his head back when he thrust back into him. One of his hands gripped the edge of the table while the other rest on Lúcio’s shoulder. Lúcio’s glasses began to crook to only for Jamison to push up. “You’re so cute in glasses.” he giggled.

He picks up his pace as their moans and grunts filled the room. All the dirty talk that’s in the back of Jamison’s head was expressed in soft murmurs to which some was incoherent in other man's ears. Sweat begins to sheen on his skin while their rough rhythm made his body jerk against the wall .

Jamison was lost in the moment between them. This is the best he has felt in a while.How was he this good? Something tells him he has done something like this before.  
Lúcio grabbed his shaft pumping his cock vigorously. "Lú!" Jamison moaned, feeling him slam into him harder while hearing him huff erratically. The cashier's flinched eyes gazed down at him. "Let me guess, you're getting close?"  
“You want me to pull out or -?”  
Jamison replied by wrapping his legs tightly around his waist making him sheath his dick deep inside him.  
Lúcio's body twitched as he grunt loudly filling him up to the brim. Jamison loosens his legs shivering from the liquid warmth that's now spilling onto the table.  
"So much." He breathed. "Don't stop, I'm getting close."

Lúcio pressed his lips against his while he caressed his jawline. He slid into his mouth to meet his tongue. Drool ran down the corners of their lips while tongues collided. His eyes fluttered closed enjoying the current moment they're having until he heard the store entrance ring.

"Jamison!" A voice called out snapping the cashier out of his thoughts.He broke the kiss with saliva connected to their tongue.

"Piss." Jamison hissed to himself. "Hurry, make me cum before my boss gets here!"

Lúcio obliged stroking his cock vigorously while he picks up the pace of his thrusts despite his cock going soft. Jamison bit his lips when he swiped the slit with his thumb. Lúcio trailed kissed from his collarbone to ear. Warmth tingled within his pelvic region. He arched his back cumming on Lúcio's fingers and his own chest. Lúcio licked the cum off his fingers. He pulled out of him causing more of his cum to spill dripping on the surface.

Jamison quickly buttoned his shirt and put back on his pants despite being nearly covered in cum. He held out a coupon for Lúcio who took it before they headed out the door to the shirt display.

He spots Gabe leaving the backroom approaching them. "Where were you?"  
"I was just helping the customer." Jamison said.  
Lúcio nodded. "Yeah, he was and the service was great too."  
Gabe arched a brow in suspense. “Jamison, may I speak with you?”  
“Sure.”  
He followed him to the counter.  
Gabe crossed his arms indicating some serious shit is about to happen. He probably knows what's up while he was gone. He was able to get away with it before, but this time he fucked up.  
"I know what you did in there."  
Jamison went speechless. He called it. His blood ran cold. He prepared to accept one of the possible punishments until Gabe started laughing.  
“This isn’t the first time I heard you fuck in the break room.”  
“I would’ve been pissed at you, but honestly it’s a pretty slow day. Tell you what, since I appreciate you looking after the store for a while and erm-" He looked at Lúcio for a brief moment. "Taking care of that customer over there, you may leave shift early after your done.” He patted his back.  
“Sure!” Jamison nodded as Gabe took off to his office.

Lúcio approached the counter again , giving him the coupon. "Nice to see you again, how did it go?"  
Jamison shrugged “He appreciated my help." He smiled scanning the coupon.  
Lúcio leaned against the counter smirking. “You have done it before, haven't you?”  
“Yeah, but usually when the day is slow plus me an’ that the last bloke stopped crossing paths afterward.” Jamison said while his voice shifts into a low murmur.  
"That will be $24.65."

Lúcio fished his wallet out of his pocket paying for the items.  
Jamison put the items in the bag along with his receipt handing them to him.  
He crossed his arms on the counter.  
“My shift is over, wanna hangout?”  
Lúcio shrugged grinning “Sure.”

Junkrat left the counter “Alright Gabe, I’m heading out.” he shouted.  
“Take care, see you tomorrow.” Gabe responded.

He exited the store meeting Lúcio outside and began strolling through the mall.  
“What do you want to do?"  
Jamison furrowed his brows shoving his hands in his pocket. “I dunno yet.”  
"How about we grab some boba and hang out at my store?"  
Jamison beamed "Really?! I love boba, but I’m paying.”  
Lúcio gave an agreement nod while their fingers gradually intertwine with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of the BlueBlossom's rewards requests of June on patreon. Support them on patreon and twitter.


End file.
